Dos caras
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Dos caras de una misma persona se vuelven a encontrar. Mientras una busca refugio para calmar su dolor, en la otra aun reina la esperanza de volver a ser libre. Inspirado en los acontecimientos del capitulo 112 del manga. Un homenaje a Mikasa, por el día de su cumpleaños.


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

….…...

"**Dos Caras"**

…..…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recostada sobre la cama, asustada. Por reflejo, cubrió el cuello y parte de su boca con su bufanda roja y deslizó su cuerpo hasta el borde para levantarse. Sus pequeños pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de madera. Al moverse, podía oír el crujir de las tablas bajo la planta de sus pies.

Se sentía perdida. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había dormido. Cuanto tiempo había estado bajo esa calma constante que significaba estar protegida bajo aquellas cuatro paredes. Pero una extraña punzada en su pecho la despertó de golpe y necesitó salir, en búsqueda de una explicación o al menos, para volver a serenarse.

Acomodó su suéter apegándolo a su cuerpo. Empezaba hacer frío a medida que se adentraba al salón, siempre pulcro, siempre silencioso. No había nada distinto en él, salvo una presencia que pudo distinguir al otro extremo, donde estaba la puerta principal.

Sentada sobre el piso de madera, abrazada de sus piernas, estaba ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al reconocerla. No la veía hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no fue capaz de recordar la última vez que la visitó. Estaba cambiada, su cabello más corto. Aun desde esa postura, podía notar que había hasta crecido un poco más, sus piernas la delataban, sus brazos, su tronco. Pero más allá de lo físico, desde el umbral de la habitación, pudo ver con claridad en sus ojos, su mirada más perdida y taciturna que nunca.

La presión en el pecho volvió.

Corrió hasta su encuentro, sin meditarlo. Ni a los pocos metros de distancia que la separaban, ella reaccionó a su presencia. Con cautela pudo comprobar que al menos respiraba. Aun estaba viva, algo de ella seguía latente.

No quiso hablar, no quiso preguntar. En silencio, se sentó a su lado. Fue su propio el calor, el que logró transmitirle con su cercanía, lo que la hizo que reaccionar luego de unos minutos.

Se miraron. Como tantas veces lo habían hecho. Era el reflejo de la una en la otra. No había nada más que hablar, ambas sabían lo que había pasado. Las palabras sobraban.

Entonces la vio llorar, soltando pequeños sollozos, tratando de silenciarlos entre el abrazo de su cuerpo. Ella quiso llorar también. Por ella, con ella. Porque no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, porque le dolía también.

Pero no lo hizo.

–Perdón – La voz tenue de la mujer, rompió el silencio. En un rápido movimiento con el dorso de su mano, se secó las lagrimas que empapaban sus mejillas. La miró con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza – Perdóname por todo. Perdóname por arrastrarte hasta acá.

La miró confundida. ¿Arrastrarla? ¡Pero si estaba en su lugar favorito! Estaba en su casa, en el hogar donde nació. Si, ya no era como antes… pero aun sentía la calidez y la protección que siempre le brindaba ¿Por qué pedir perdón?

–Creí que esto era lo correcto. Qué así te protegería del dolor… – Siguió hablando, con la voz entrecortada – Que así te protegería de este mundo cruel.

Se abrazó con fuerza de sus piernas, escondiendo sus facciones sobre su bufanda. Le dolía el alma. Nunca se había sentido tan frágil como en ese momento, al lado de esa niña de pies descalzos. Con un dejo de ironía, parecía que la menor era la verdadera fortaleza, la que tenía todas sus piezas enteras. No como ella, la adulta, que estaba destruida.

La niña jugó con los mechones de su largo cabello negro. No estaba muy segura qué decir. Todo era extraño. Sus visitas no eran así, cuando sentía ganas de huir ella siempre aparecía y la protegía, la abrazaba, le decía que todo estaría bien, que esto era lo mejor para ambas. Con el tiempo, esa convicción creció y terminó calando en ella, como una verdad absoluta.

Una verdad que, a veces, por muy fuerte que pareciera, flaqueaba muchas veces. Más de lo que ambas esperaban.

Pero ahora no valía la pena huir, correr o gritar. Nada servía. Las realidades debían ser enfrentadas y ella, aun siendo una niña, tenía claridad en ello. Aunque dolieran.

–Me protegiste, me cuidaste siempre – Habló la voz infantil –Pero… yo aun quiero salir. Quiero cortar la verdura que nace de nuestro huerto y meter mis pies en el lago ¡Cuando el calor es insoportable! – No pudo evitar reír al revivir aquellos recuerdos – El mundo también tiene cosas hermosas…

La mayor sonrió levemente. La niña soltó las hebras de su cabello azabache entrelazados en sus dedos y volteó hacia ella. Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa dulce e inocente que había olvidado. La mayor sintió nostalgia. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, ni su vida pasada, ni su nueva vida. Todo había cambiado. El dolor volvía y se hacia cada vez más intenso. Ya no sabía quién era, no sabía si era una maquina o una persona. Estaba perdida y el único lugar que le podía traer calma era donde se encontraban. Junto a ella, en esa sencilla casa de madera que jamás pudo borrar de su memoria.

–Mikasa- La niña la llamó. Ella solo la contempló en silencio – Estaremos bien.

¿Lo estarán? ¿Cómo? Si todo lo que la mantenía viva se desvanecía, si toda su existencia era un real cuestionamiento ¿Cómo estar bien así?

La niña se apoyó sobre el brazo de la mayor, cerrando los ojos.

–Estaremos bien -Repitió, soltando un suspiro, descansando sobre su cuerpo - Porque yo jamás te abandonaré.

Nuevas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Soltó un brazo del agarre de las piernas y rodeó a la niña con él. Desde su posición, contempló su cabello negro largo, su vestido celeste, sus pies descalzos. Sintió una calidez infinita.

–Mikasa – Ahora fue ella la que la llamó. Se sentía más tranquila. La niña abrió los ojos y se alejó, respondiendo a su llamado. La mujer sonrió – Gracias por estar aquí - La pequeña asintió y volvió a recostarse a su lado, en silencio.

No había nada más que decir, nada más que agregar. Porque Mikasa, la niña y la adulta. La de siempre, la del dolor, eran un mismo ser, un mismo corazón. Y en ese silencio, en ese abrazo, sellaron un compromiso: Ante la adversidad, no separarse jamás.

…..…

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa!

Hace tiempo tenía esta idea en mente (Desde el capitulo 112) pero me había costado darle el desarrollo adecuado. El fin era mostrar la parte psicologica, entre la Mikasa, niña de las montañas y la actual, bajo el Ackerbond. Algo breve pero preciso, un pequeño homenaje a mi chica favorita de SNK.

¡Gracias por leer! 😊


End file.
